


Non essere arrabbiato!

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: #Cori rimangia cose, Consensual Sex, E meno male che col P0rnfest avevo chiuso, Fantasizing, Lo preciso perché sono la solita mentecatta, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, also stavolta non usano protezioni solo perché sono imbecilli e vanno di fretta, voi NON imitateli e usatele SEMPRE
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Che Ermal Meta ci sia o ci faccia, il problema per Fabrizio sta diventando un altro.E sta diventando anche piuttosto evidente.Scritta per il P0rn Fest #13, téh, crepi Sanremo!
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Non essere arrabbiato!

**Author's Note:**

> E MENO MALE CHE IL PF #12 DOVEVA ESSERE IL MIO PRIMO E ULTIMO TENTATIVO! #annamobene  
Niente link/screen a chicchessia o vi vengo a tagliare le mani personalmente.
> 
> Prompt: _Nella mente mia. C'è tanta tanta, tanta, troppa pornografia (Non essere arrabbiata - Fabrizio Moro)_

«Ammazza Fabrizio Moro!»

Che per poco non si fa scappare di mano il bicchierino di tè caldo.

Ermal ridacchia, giungendogli alle spalle. «Che, ti ho spaventato?»

«No», mente Fabrizio, aggiustandosi con l'altra mano gli occhiali da sole scivolatigli sul naso. «Credevo stessi a parlà ancora di là con le due...»

«Mh, in effetti sì.» Ermal inserisce l'euro tenutosi in tasca fino a quel momento, e la macchinetta del caffè inizia a gorgogliare. E lui inizia a dondolarsi sui talloni nell'attesa. «Anche se mi sa che avrebbero preferito parlare più con te...le capirei pure, sai?» E gli fa un sogghigno di quelli che vogliono dire tutto e niente.

Al quale Fabrizio risponde, perché sa che la colpa, lì, non è affatto sua.

Praticamente non è solo Ermal che ci fa e lo provoca, con le sue battutine o i suoi complimenti sarcastici; è anche Fabrizio che ci mette del suo, mettendosi a _ pensare cose _ giusto durante un’intervista in cui dovrebbe stare attento anche alle domande che gli vengono poste e non soltanto a come vorrebbe affondargli le dita in quei capelli, perdervisi, e avere una scusa per trascinarlo a sé per un bacio.

O come quando, complici i filmati di cose viste e riviste, ha fatto vagare gli occhi per la noia, finendo per notare più come quei pantaloni fasciassero maledettamente aderenti le gambe magre del suo compare, e quel maglione orrendo gli stesse larghissimo, ma le luci sono tornate presto nello studio e lui s’è ben trattenuto dall’infilarvi una mano per tastargli il fianco caldo e farlo magari sussultare per il freddo della sua carezza.

Insomma, se non gli è rimasta una dignità, ha pur sempre raggiunto una certa età per mettersi a fantasticare di punto in bianco. Come diavolo aveva fatto a perdere così di colpo il controllo, poi?

«...Fabrizio, sei ancora con noi?»

«Eh?» Fabrizio sbatte le palpebre dietro gli occhiali da sole e improvvisamente è nello studio di registrazione di un’altra radio. «_Ah! _ Sì, ehm – certo.»

Ridacchia, colto in flagrante, e si sorbisce tranquillamente le meritate prese in giro degli speaker. «Non bevo caffè», tenta di giustificare quella sua assenza momentanea, «e col sonno delle prove non mi tengo tanto in piedi...».

«Ma che sonno e sonno; quella è la vecchiaia, Bizio!»

E Fabrizio ride, perché ormai lo sanno anche i muri che quando Ermal gli lancia una frecciatina, lui gliela lascia passare perché tanto, a telecamere accese è un conto, dietro di esse è un altro. O così spererebbe lui.

E mentre l’intervistatore prosegue, Ermal si volta a lanciargli un sorrisetto, di quelli in cui è soddisfatto di se stesso, di averlo messo all’angolo lui una volta tanto.

Di quelli che scatenano nel sistema nervoso di Fabrizio, per l’appunto, una decisa accelerata.

* * *

Ermal si lascia sfuggire un gemito nel bacio, quando Fabrizio lo fa arrivare con la schiena contro l’unico muro libero da ciarpame di quel ripostiglio; l’ha trovato di fretta nei corridoi della stazione radiofonica, e ora non ha proprio voglia di pensare ad altro.

Smette finalmente di mangiarsi le labbra di Ermal in quei baci forsennati, anche a lui manca il fiato e si sente le labbra gonfie, ma _ non ha tempo, dannazione. _

Ermal a quanto pare pensa di averlo, invece, perché si permette una risatina mentre cerca ancora di riaprire gli occhi. «Limonarsi il collega nello stanzino...credevo fosse squallido anche per te–» Si zittisce con un sospiro acuto, e chiude gli occhi definitivamente.

Fabrizio sogghigna. Magnanimo, gli dà un bacino sul lobo dell’orecchio che gli ha appena mordicchiato. «Così impari», mormora, anche se non sa ancora a cosa si riferisca esattamente: le sue provocazioni, i suoi commenti, il solo fatto che esista e si permetta di fargli mollare ogni freno inibitore già solo da uno sguardo più complice del solito; in tutto quello, le sue mani non sono riuscite a restare ferme, e dal carezzargli i fianchi e la schiena sono presto finite a immergersi nei suoi ricci, tirandoglieli d’improvviso mentre attacca con un altro bacio e avverte il nuovo gemito di Ermal fin in gola.

Gli farà perdere la testa, pensa, ma preferirebbe subire daccapo tutta la faccenda mediatica del plagio piuttosto che ammetterglielo ad alta voce o anche solo a se stesso.

Gli scende coi baci sul collo, facendolo ansimare e cercare di trattenerlo per la camicia sulle braccia, sulle spalle, quando Fabrizio finisce in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e allo sguardo che gli lancia dal basso vede benissimo la preghiera negli occhi languidi e nella bocca dischiusa di Ermal, anche alla luce di merda di quel ripostiglio.

Si lecca le labbra appositamente per vederlo mordicchiarsi le sue, e porta le dita alla cintura di lui.

«Lo vuoi un consiglio, Fabrizio?»

Fabrizio sbatte le palpebre e inclina appena il capo. C’è mancato pochissimo.

«Lascia stare barba e capelli, non te li tagliare…!»

Fabrizio ride appena, unendosi al pubblico dello studio, ma è piuttosto difficile mantenere la concentrazione con la mano di Ermal sul suo polso. La sente come un braccialetto caldo ed è piuttosto ridicolo in realtà, se gli basta un tocco come quello a destabilizzarlo.

Poi gli fanno un’altra domanda, Ermal lo lascia e lui è libero di tornare a pensare.

Pensare ad altro che non sia lui, possibilmente.

* * *

Sobbalza, però, perché il pizzicotto sotto la maglietta non se l’aspettava.

Ermal sbuffa al suo orecchio. «Che, mò ti faccio pure distrarre?»

Fabrizio gli riserva un sorriso dolce. «Mi stai schiacciando le gambe, direi proprio di no.» E gli bacia via il sorriso nato anche sul suo volto, continuando a tenerlo per i fianchi, perché è un attimo che cadrebbero tutti e due dalla poltroncina dello studio televisivo – vuoto, grazie al cielo – e sa benissimo quanti anni ha per valutare l’idea di fare sesso sul pavimento.

E poi gli piace, come Ermal lo bacia, gli piace tantissimo: lo tiene per il volto e lo accarezza senza nessunissima fretta, come se fosse la cosa più importante di tutte e okay, Fabrizio avrà pure l’età e la carriera che ha ma ha pure un’autostima ancora discretamente bassa per quel che riguarda i legami personali, ed essere trattato a quella maniera dolcissima anche solo per una sveltina post-intervista non gli dispiace, no, non gli dispiace affatto, tutt’altro.

Solo che poi gli infila una mano sotto la maglia, accarezzandogli la schiena calda con lentezza e godendosi tutti i brividi che gli provoca, Ermal sospira nella sua bocca e s’inarca contro il suo petto, facendo sfregare i loro bacini, e Fabrizio può pure mandare a quel paese il suo lato più dolce ché non è proprio ora di farsi filmini mentali.

«Spostati n’attimo», gli mormora all’orecchio, lasciandogli un bacio sotto il lobo per distrarlo, e infilargli i pollici nei passanti dei pantaloni mentre si discosta appena per sistemarsi meglio.

«E comunque c’hai due rughe qua, scusa...»

Fabrizio ride, risvegliato dal buffetto allo zigomo, ma dentro di sé vorrebbe esplodere.

Specie se Ermal ride ancora di più della faccia che ha fatto.

* * *

«Ma te lo sai a me che mi fai?», gli soffia Fabrizio tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre lo spinge nel loro camerino.

«“A me mi” non si dice...», lo canzona Ermal, portando almeno le dita delle mani a difendersi da quegli assalti, ma la sua ilarità ha vita breve quando le sue gambe incontrano il divanetto e vi finisce seduto, con una faccia talmente sorpresa che Fabrizio quasi non si sente ripagato di tutto quello che il suo bel comparino gli ha fatto passare in quei giorni infernali, in cui era così tanto a sua disposizione ma non è mai riuscito a realizzare una sola delle fantasie che aveva in testa.

«Mò te stai proprio zitto», gli suggerisce infatti, salendogli a cavalcioni.

Ed Ermal inarca le sopracciglia, facendo una smorfia di confusione talmente finta che per poco non lo fa ridere; per darsi un tono s’è pure messo con un braccio appollaiato allo schienale e il capo reclinato all’indietro, come a sfidarlo.

Fabrizio lo lascia perdere solo perché deve levarsi di dosso quella giacca di pelle o morirà di caldo con quella roba appiccicata alle braccia.

Se la deve strattonare dalle maniche, tanto che gli va attillata, ed Ermal non perde tempo per andare a sbottonargli la camicia.

Ma Fabrizio gli spinge via le mani. «Nun ce provà», gli fa, e porta le proprie a levarsela da sé, e poi a spogliare lui.

Ermal ridacchia, perché pur con tutta quella voglia e quella fretta gli ha fatto il solletico. «Ma ti ho fatto qualcosa?», gli chiede, prima di far passare quella massa di riccioli dal collo della maglietta.

«_Tutto_», gli soffia Fabrizio sulla bocca, prima di baciarla, di abbandonarvisi lui come se fosse l'ultima volta in cui gli è concesso di baciare Ermal, che a giudicare dagli occhi chiusi, le braccia al collo e i mugolii che s'è fatto sfuggire non gli dispiace affatto quel trattamento.

«Ma non essere arrabbiato», gli suggerisce lui, riprendendo fiato dopo il bacio, mentre Fabrizio si è discostato per slacciarsi il bottone dei jeans e toglierseli, e lui fa lo stesso coi propri. Gli sorride, cercando il suo sguardo. «Dai...» Prova a prenderlo per una mano ma l'altro è sceso dalle sue gambe.

Solo per levarsi il resto dei vestiti di dosso, però.

Ermal fa ben in modo di riallacciare lo sguardo coi suoi occhi, quando Fabrizio gli risale sopra, le ginocchia ben piantate sul cuscino ai lati delle sue cosce nude. «Ma non farà male?», gli chiede, perché a quanto pare non si può proprio trattenere dal premurarsi almeno di quello.

«Sopporterò, come faccio co' te.» Fabrizio gli fa un mezzo sorriso, che fa rispondere a Ermal con uno altrettanto sardonico. _ Non prendermi in giro. _ «Però prima me devi dà un bacio», aggiunge, e quel sorriso assume una piega a cui Ermal non riesce a resistere.

Aspetta che Fabrizio si chini sul suo volto per baciarlo con tutta la dolcezza di cui è capace, e che a Fabrizio arriva come un fiotto caldo al petto, una sensazione che gli fa sciogliere un po' della tensione nervosa e della brama arrabbiata che l'hanno sospinto fino a poco prima.

Ermal però è testardo, pure più di lui, Fabrizio doveva ricordarselo, per cui posa un dito sulle labbra di lui, ormai separate dalle sue, per dirgli di aspettare solo un attimo, ancora un poco, pochissimo, e poi potrà far di lui tutto ciò che vuole. Questo invece glielo esprime con uno sguardo dal languore sfumato mentre si inumidisce le dita della sua stessa saliva, e si risparmia la lentezza solo perché sa che i nervi di Fabrizio non la reggerebbero quanto i propri.

E tutto quello che Fabrizio riesce a pensare, dolore a parte, è che è _ assurdo,_ è assurdo quanto gli faccia un male cane e allo stesso tempo lo faccia star _ così _ bene avere Ermal dentro di lui, e sente che gli stanno venendo in mente una miriade di battute squallide sulla cosa ma decide di bloccarle sul nascere baciandolo, e un po' se ne pente per le fitte di dolore spinoso e un po' geme non soltanto per quelle.

Ermal, mani saldamente ai suoi fianchi che ora Fabrizio sente raffreddarsi, se lo merita di aspettare e di trattenersi, perché se si muovesse adesso sente pure che lo spaccherebbe in due. L'ha portato al limite talmente tanto che lo soddisferebbe più farsi fottere da lui che non il contrario. Che poi è anche il punto a cui è arrivato – a cui _sono_ _arrivati_, tecnicamente, o Ermal l'avrebbe respinto con forza invece di mettergli le mani sotto la camicia quando lui gli aveva messo la lingua in bocca nel bloccarlo contro la porta del camerino.

E il pensiero che quel divanetto potrebbe non reggere le loro spinte o che fuori ci sia ancora troppa gente per non trattenersi dal gemere o comunque rinunciare non gli passa neanche per la testa.

O meglio, Fabrizio ci pensa pure, ma dondolarsi sul bacino di Ermal, che finalmente riesce a dare un ritmo alle sue spinte per andare in sincronia, gli occupa decisamente il resto dei sensi, e chiude tutto il resto fuori aggrappandosi a lui, alle sue braccia e ai suoi gemiti e ai suoi sospiri – reali, una volta tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Sento le long in corso che mi minacciano di buttarsi nel vuoto cosmico se non le concludo.  
Le interviste citate nel testo non sono in ordine cronologico perché le ho scritte a come le ricordavo, altre invece le ho inventate di sana pianta.


End file.
